


Sincerely, Your Best Friend

by shinyeeveelover



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends Forever, Constellations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Poems, Post-Suicide Mission, Prose Poem, Self-Harm, Stars, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, best friends death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeeveelover/pseuds/shinyeeveelover
Summary: A poem dedicated to a friend who took his own life. A note I f had found inspired this poem to become what it is. I miss him dearly and here's what I wished the note said.





	Sincerely, Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of self harm, suicide, hanging, and my actual dates. Please don't worry I am 3 years clean of self harm or suicide attempts. This may be a big trigger warning for some.

Wedged between the pages of his paperback journal  
Still 157 pages blank from a life he cut short.  
I found a letter from my best friend,  
Here’s what I wish it said: 

 

Hey Kit Kat,  
I know, I know it’s been forever since we last spoke.  
I’m sorry I left you hanging, haha, bad joke  
Because… you know… yea… I’m sorry.  
You know, it makes me so happy you’re hearing this,  
Because it means you’re still alive.  
And You have no clue how proud of you I am.  
Trust me, I know living is hard… I guess that’s why I stopped.  
I just want to apologize, for everything I’ve done.  
You were the last person I wanted to find me.  
I’m sorry I hung myself with that scarf you gave but,  
I just wanted to be close to you when I died.  
I’m sorry I made you see that, feel that.  
But hey, the bruises are almost gone. 

 

Hey Kit Kat,  
Is your favorite candy bar still Milky Ways?  
Have you finished that drawing for me yet?  
Are you still with that girl from before?  
Do you think of me still? I think of you.  
I think of your smile.  
The one that warmed my cold winter nights into warm summer afternoons  
Making them easier to weather.  
Oh! Oh! Remember when we used to star gaze?  
I’d tell you all the science my mind could  
In return you’d tell me the legends of the constellations.  
Stories you’ve memorized since you were young.  
Oh! And remember the time we agreed  
That all great minds help paint the night skies?  
I’m with them now, just like you’d said I’d be.  
I’m that star you watched from your hospital room.  
June 2nd, 2015  
After you woke up thinking you’d rather be dead  
Because you didn’t see the point in continuing.  
I’m that star. The one always watching.  
I’d promised we’d navigate the night sky together.  
It seemed to be so much darker then.  
I’m sorry I couldn’t bandage your wrists.  
I’m sorry that with taking my life,  
I took part of yours too… I guess I was being selfish. 

 

Hey Kit Kat,  
I’m proud of you for living because I couldn’t.  
And I’m sorry I’m not there  
I wanted to watch you grow  
Into little miss 5,567 volunteer hours strong  
And try to talk you out of cutting your hair!  
Though your self esteem grew with short hair  
And your confidence shows in your smile.  
I like it.  
I am sorry I am not there like promised.  
But hey, Kit Kat,  
Thanks for being the best friend I’d ever have.  
And thank you… for making those last years easier.  
It means the world to me. 

 

Sincerely,  
Your Best Friend


End file.
